Trying to Figure it Out
by JasmineLief
Summary: Kim and Jack start to realize their feelings for each other... **Title is an adaptation to a suggestion an anon made, thanks!** Rated T for my paranoia and some cursing and teenage stuff :
1. Chapter 1

**Jack's POV**

We were all sparring; Eddie with Milton, me with Kim, and Jerry was practicing some new moves with a training dummy.

"Guys, it's about to be closing time," said Rudy as he came out of his office. "Get ready to go home!"

Everyone went to their lockers and packed up for the night, nobody even bothering to take off their uniforms.

"Bye guys! See ya tomorrow!" called Milton as he and Eddie headed out of the dojo.

"Hey Jack," said Kim as she closed her locker. "Walk me home? It's dark out and I don't want to walk all the way home alone…"

"Uh, sure. Why not?" I said. "It can be pretty dangerous in the dark when you're alone…"

As I shut my locker, Jerry shot me a look that said, "Score!" and I stuck my tongue out at him.

So what if Kim had asked me to walk her home? Its not like it meant anything, we're just friends.

"Bye Jerry," said Kim as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Bye Kim, bye Jaaaack," he said, hopping out the door before I could lunge at him.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"_What was that all about?" _I thought.

Jerry was always sort of weird but Jack usually took it in stride. So why'd he tense up at that comment?

"Come on Kim," said Jack, who was already at the door.

"_When did he get there?" _I thought again, and I walked out the door with an absentminded goodbye to Rudy over my shoulder.

It was already pretty dark, so I was glad Jack had agreed to walk me home. I'm a tough girl, but even I'm not comfortable walking alone in the dark.

"So… Good job today Kim," said Jack breaking the silence between us. "You've been working pretty hard lately."

"Uh, thanks Jack, you too," I responded.

We grew silent again and I became aware of how awkward this was becoming. I searched for something to say but he beat me to it.

"Did you finish that science project we have?" he asked, fishing for a way to keep the conversation going.

"No, actually. I haven't even started it to be honest," I said sheepishly.

"Good, neither have I," he said, and I could see him smile in the darkness. "Want to come over tomorrow to work on it after practice?" he asked as we approached my house.

"Sure, why not? I unlocked my front door. "Thanks for walking me home Jack," I said.

"No prob Kim, see you tomorrow," he said as he turned and walked away.

Only when I closed the door did I realize how much I had been blushing.

What was up with that?

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you liked the first chapter! I promise the next one will be longer :) _and there'll be sexual tension XD_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim's POV**

We went to Jack's house after practice like we had said the day before. I said hi to his mom as usual and we went up to his room to start thinking about ideas for our projects.

We did everything the same, as always, but for some reason it felt different…

"So Kim, what are we going to do?" Jack asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I shifted positions on his bed as I thought of an idea.

"Well since we're here, let's do it together," I started as the idea formed in my head. "And why don't we do something involving karate?"

Jack's face lit up at the suggestion of a karate-related project. "Kim that's a great idea! We could do something about how much energy it takes for a good kick. Or something…" he said enthusiastically.

I had to admit, he could be pretty cute sometimes…

No, what was I thinking? We're just friends! Besides, I don't even like him like that, right?

After that we just spent a few hours goofing off and playing videogames, besides, we couldn't even start the project until the next day when we got to the dojo.

When we were called to dinner, I sat next to Jack like I always did and we talked and enjoyed his mom's wonderful cooking.

After dinner, Jack and I were in charge of the dishes.

I flicked some soapsuds his way and before we knew it, we were in an all-out soap war!

He chased me through the kitchen, hands full of bubbles, ready to fling them at me in a moment's notice.

As I turned a corner, I slipped on some water we'd spilled earlier in our war. Jack reached out and caught me just in time, although he slipped moments later and we collapsed in a fit of bubbles and laughter.

When the laughing died down I noticed that I'd landed on his chest and ad I turned my head and looked into his deep chocolate-brown eyes, I found myself leaning in.

"You've got a little something," he said as he reached up and wiped a bubble from my cheek before he leaned in as well.

We were centimeters away from kissing when his mom walked in.

"What happened in here!?" asked Jack's mom as she stepped into the kitchen, horrified by the complete mess we'd made.

We scrambled to our feet, cheeks burning red, and took in he scene.

We were both soaking wet and covered in soap. There were bubbles covering the countertops and floor. There were puddles of water _everywhere _and the dishes lay forgotten in the sink, the only things in the entire kitchen to be dry.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Mrs. B," I said as I grabbed a few paper towels and began to dry the floor.

"Yeah mom, we're really sorry," said Jack as he followed suit and started drying up the counters. "I guess we got a bit carried away with the cleaning."

The expression on Jack's mom's face softened, "Well I guess we'll just have to finish cleaning the rest of the kitchen. At least this saves me some time mopping tomorrow."

Together we all dried up the kitchen and finished washing the dishes. Everything ended up clean so it wasn't so bad.

"Thanks for having me Mrs. Brewer!" I said as I prepared to leave. "And thanks to you too, Jack, I had fun tonight."

"No problem sweetie, any time," said Jack's mom with a smile.

Jack gave me a small wave and as he turned to walk up the stairs to his room, his mom caught him by the shoulder, "And I'm sure that Jack wouldn't mind walking you home."

She pushed Jack toward the door but he didn't complain. Frankly, I was glad that he was walking me to my house again.

"Thanks Jack," I said with a smile and a final wave to his mom as we walked out the door.

As we walked, we talked about random things like best friends do, neither of us bringing up what had almost happened in the kitchen.

When we got to my house I thanked him again, "I had a lot of fun today Jack, and thanks for inviting me over."

"Kim, I had tons of fun too, its always great to have you over," he said, flashing me an adorably lopsided grin that at that moment I found irresistible.

Without so much as a second thought, I leaned up and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Nothing too exciting, but it was exhilarating all the same.

"See you tomorrow," I said as I closed the front door and let out a small sigh.

I had no idea what had happened, but it felt right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jack's POV **

After I made my way home that night, my head was spinning with everything that had happened.

Almost kissing Kim I could handle. We just got caught in the moment and the emotions so we almost kissed. Okay.

But I had no idea what the kiss on the cheek was about… I mean, I liked it, but I have no clue as to why she did it.

_'Jack. There are more important things to think about here…' _I thought, pushing the kiss to the back of my mind.

Reaching my door, I tried to open it, but it turned out to be locked. I fumbled around in the dark, searching for the key in my pockets. It wasn't there. Great.

I pulled my cell phone out and dialed my home number, hoping for my mom to pick it up so I could tell her to open the door. Three, four, five rings later, the voicemail came up and I guessed she was in the shower or something like that.

I sighed. '_Well, what an amazing turn of events,' _I thought sarcastically as I sat down on the porch.

I decided to text Kim,

**Hey Kim :)**

_Hey Jack, what's up?_

**Locked out of my house….**

_R u kidding?!_

**Nope… this sucks…**

_No joke! I'd totally go over but my mom won't let me._

**Nah its ok ;) what r u doing?**

_Finishing some homework for tomorrow :/_

**K, I'll leave you to it then :)**

_Thx Jack :) love you ;)_

**?**

_Oops sorry that wasn't for u whatever cya at school tomorrow bye._

I smiled. Mistake or not, that was pretty cute.

"Love you too Kim," I whispered before I tried once again to call my mom so that I could go inside.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Love you Jack. _Love you Jack?!_ What the heck did I just say to him? And that failure of a cover-up? Please. A three-year-old could do better than that.

Obviously I wasn't going to lie to myself and say that I didn't like Jack, because that's totally impossible, but accidentally telling him? That's totally not okay.

And come to think of it, did I actually kiss him on the cheek when he dropped me off at my house? What was that all about? I had told myself I'd keep my crush a _secret_. This isn't really how you keep a secret, now is it?

I closed my math textbook; there was no way I'd be able to concentrate on math today.

_I'll just ask Jack to help me before school tomorrow,' _I thought. Woah back up. Did I just mention Jack _again_?

God, I have to stop thinking about him or I'll never get anything done.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the delay… Writer's block TO THE MAX. I had to re-write this chapter like three times because it sucked… Oh well, hope you liked it and thanks for reading! ****_I don't own Kickin' it! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kim's POV**

I sat in science, half paying attention, while twirling my pen around as I waited for the bell to ring so Jack and I could ask our teacher if we could do the science project together.

On one of my pen-twirls, it flew right out of my hands and across the room. Guess whom it hit smack in the face? That's right.

Jack.

"Ouch!" came a quiet cry from across the classroom. I followed the voice back to where Jack was sitting, rubbing his nose from the impact. He held up the pen and instantly recognized that the pen was mine.

He knew I always used a Sharpie pen but ended up scratching off all of the paint from the logo, leaving a plain graphite color behind.

He gave a smile in my general direction and pocketed the pen.

How dare he? And this is just great, now how was I supposed to take the notes on the board?

I fished around my bag for another pen, and came across Jack's. How did that get in here? No matter. I picked it out and flaunted it in his direction and I saw his jaw drop in mock-surprise.

The bell finally rang and Jack and I made our way to Mr. Park's desk.

"May I help you Ms. Crawford? Mr. Brewer?" he asked as he shuffled some papers around on his desk.

"Well um, Mr. Park, do you think it'd be okay for me and Jack to do our science project together? We have a stellar idea and– " I said, getting cut off by our teacher.

"You are aware that this is an individual project, yes?" he looked from his desk, to my face, to Jack's face, and back down to his desk.

"Please Mr. Park?" begged Jack as he placed his hands together. "Kim and I will do a really great job! And I promise that this will be the last time we ask you to let us do this."

He had a point in mentioning that this would be the last time. In past projects and assignments Jack and I have always asked to be together or have already been paired together. We'd kind of made a habit of asking him.

"Let me think about it," said Mr. Park as he organized a tin of paperclips. Gosh, did he really have to straighten up his desk while he talked to us?

"Come back at the end of the day and I'll give you my answer then, alright? Now off with you."

I thanked Mr. Park and then grabbed Jack's wrist and pulled him out of the classroom.

"So, you think he'll let us do it?" asked Jack as we made out way to our lockers.

"Definitely, he always lets us do stuff like this," I said as I dropped my math book into my bag. "And can I please have my pen back?" I demanded as I held my hand out for it.

"Only if you give me mine back," he replied making the same gesture.

"No way! I want mine back first!" I said as I jumped up to get it, but he held it just out of my reach.

"Okay, I'll give you back your pen first…" he started. "…But only if you give me a kiss."

"Gross Jack! Just hand it over!" I reached up again but he held it up higher. I could feel my cheeks burning at the suggestion of a kiss.

"I'm waiting," he said with a smirk as he poised himself for a kiss. I thought for a second and then I decided._ 'What the heck? Why not?' _I thought.

I leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek. He gave me my pen and I ran off with his still in my hand.

"Hey! Give it back!" he yelled from where he stood. "I need that!"

"Too bad!" I called from over my shoulder. "You'll get it back when Mr. Park decides we can do the project together!"

* * *

**Jack's POV**

As I made my way to English class, I brought my hand up to where Kim had kissed me. This time I knew it was 100 percent intentional, even if it was just to get her pen back.

I didn't really care when my teacher yelled at me for walking in after the late bell and tried to give me detention. I was on cloud nine. I just sat down and tried to pay attention until class was over and I could go back to science.

The second the bell rang, signaling the end of class, I darted out the door and down the hall to my science class to get the final verdict on our project.

Kim walked through the door seconds after me and Mr. Park nodded at us.

"Mr. Brewer. Mrs. Crawford. I believe that I will allow you two to work on this project together," he said as I gave Kim a high five. "However, this is the last time that I bend the rules an assignment for you two, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," Kim and I replied simultaneously.

"Alright then, I look forward to the results," he said as he gathered his things and got up to go.

"Thank you Mr. Park!" called Kim from the doorway as we were leaving. "We won't let you down!"

We walked out of the school and made our way to the dojo.

"Do you have any ideas for the project?" I asked Kim

"Actually I have no idea," she said sheepishly. "How about you?"

"I've got nothing…" I replied. "How are we going to do this?"

"Jack, I'm sure we'll think of something," she said as she squeezed my arm lightly. When we opened the doors to the dojo, we noticed that everybody was already there, but they were all huddled around something in the middle of the room.

"Uh, hey guys. What's going on?" asked Kim as she made her way to where the crouched.

"Oh hey Kim, Jack," said Rudy when he heard her voice. "I just got this awesome new gadget to perfect your karate!"

"This isn't going to be like the time you got a robot is it? Because if it is, Kim isn't going to-" I said but Rudy cut me off.

"Nah, no way. I just has a sensor and a camera and it'll tell you what you're doing wrong and what you can do to fix it."

I was a little skeptical but when I looked at Kim, I could see the gears turning in her head.

She turned to me and said, "Jack isn't this awesome? We could use this for our project!"

"Uh, sure Kim, we could try," I said slowly.

She gave me a look and turned to Rudy, " Rudy, can we please use this for our project?"

"Don't see why not," said Rudy. "What kind of project is it?"

"Well we're not entirely sure yet, but this would totally help," said Kim quickly.

Her excitement got to me, "Yeah maybe we could use this to gather data or something like that."

"Sure guys, go ahead," said Rudy.

Kim let out a sigh of relief and I asked the rest of the guys if they wanted to be our test subjects.

"Yeah sure, why not," said Eddie.

"We're going to be like lab rats!" exclaimed Milton.

Jerry let out his signature "WOO!" and we knew we had an 'A' in the bag.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, small Kick moment but I promise next chapter has more (I already have it written up!) And sorry for the delay, I got my computer taken away last week and I just got it back so yeah. _Don't own Kickin' It!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jack's POV**

After a few days of messing around with Rudy's new karate-perfecting robot, we all learned a few things:

1: Don't ever let Milton try to change the robot's settings.

We weren't exactly getting the results we wanted so we all let Milton try to change the settings on the robot. Bad idea though, because he almost broke it.

2: According to the robot, our karate sucked.

Nobody really believed this though, but whatever. It told us that our form was total crap, we didn't put enough power into our punches, and that we kicked like little girls.

3: Kim and I were the best at karate in the dojo.

This, Kim and I loved. The guys? Not so much. They said that just because we were black belts didn't mean we were that much better than everyone else. Kim and I just laughed at them as a joke.

And 4: We were totally getting an 'A' on this project.

Kim and I believed this 100 percent. We found a way to make our results look totally scientific without telling that we'd actually cheated and used a robot.

Kim didn't like this at all though. She felt bad about lying to Mr. Park. I told her that we weren't really lying, we were just not telling the whole truth.

She didn't like that either, so I flashed her my best puppy-dog face and she completely melted. I thought that was actually really cute.

After we had presented and were walking to the dojo, Kim said, "Ah can't Mr. Park hurry up and grade out class already?"

"Come on Kim, we only just presented today. Give him some time!" I replied, reminding her that teachers weren't really magical creatures that could do things in the blink of an eye.

"Yeah I know Jack, but I just really want to know!" she said impatiently.

When we walked in the dojo, we saw we were the first ones there. Rudy had also left a not saying he'd gone to Captain Corndog to get something to eat and for us to start without him.

We were getting ready to go change when Kim reached into my bad and plucked out my gi.

I looked at her and before I could reach out and take it, she darted across the mats and stood on a chair, daring me to chase her.

"You probably shouldn't have done that," I said grinning as I ran across the room to where she saw standing.

It didn't take long for me to catch her. I grabbed her by the waist and she was laughing so hard that tears in the corners of her eyes.

I pinned her down and she stopped giggling long enough to say, "One kiss and the gi is yours."

I felt my cheeks turn red; she was using my own line against me!

"Yeah okay, fine," I said as I pulled her up.

I was leaning in to give her a harmless kiss on the cheek, when she took a tiny step back and fell backward onto a pile of mats we had by the wall.

I fell with her and kissed her full on the lips.

Her eyes grew wide for a second before she melted into the kiss.

She sort of tasted like pineapple lip-gloss. I sort of liked it.

Okay fine, I really liked it.

Our lips were moving in sync and we were in our own little world for a few seconds.

That is, until the guys walked through the door.

"Hey Rudy, sorry we're la-" called Jerry as he walked in with the rest of the guys, but he stopped in midsentence when he saw me on top of Kim.

"Yo sorry guys," he said as he lifted his hands and turned to leave.

Eddie and Milton turned to leave too and Kim and I scrambled to our feet.

She shoved the gi into my hands and ran off to the bathroom, forgetting her bag and clothes, obviously embarrassed.

"Uh guys, nothing happened," I said as soon as Kim disappeared into the bathroom.

Jerry shot me a look and said, "Come on dude, that wasn't 'nothing'."

Milton nodded, "It was bound to happen eventually."

Eddie agreed and I turned an even deeper shade of red, "I'm uh, going to change."

I shuffled to the bathroom, hoping that my cheeks would stop burning.

_No way, _I thought. _I just kissed Kim Crawford. The girl I've liked ever since I met her._

_And she kissed me back._

I splashed some water in my face. I know it might sound cliché, but I just couldn't believe it had happened.

And what exactly did Milton mean by "it was bound to happen eventually?"

I tried to brush it off but when I finished changing, I found Jerry was waiting for me on top one of the sinks.

"So! You and Kim finally got together!" he said with a smile of satisfaction. "But I gotta admit, it took a while."

I glared at him, "Lay off Jerry, it didn't mean anything."

"And we're not together."

"Whatever you say man," he said leaning against the mirrow behind him. "But if you need any advice, the Love Doctor is here."

I left the bathroom to find that Kim was still in hiding so I decided to spar with Eddie.

I got another "that wasn't nothing" speech from him too…

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I sat on the bathroom floor, sort of gross, I know, but I had to think about what just happened.

_I kissed Jack,_ I thought. _Jack kissed me. We were making out for Pete's sake!_

It was a total accident, sure, but it had still happened.

_I kissed Jack Brewer, the guy of my dreams. The guy I've had a crush on for like, ages._

So what did that mean? Did he like me? _Oh God, I hope he does._

_I really kissed Jack. _No matter how many times I repeated it to myself, I just couldn't believe it.

Suddenly I remembered where I was and that I had to change. I looked around and realized that I'd left my bag outside when I ran into the bathroom.

I groaned and got up to open the door a tiny bit. I peeked out and saw that Jack must've been changing still.

_Good. Now I just have to get my bag and- _

I wasn't fast enough. As soon as I had my bag in my hand and was starting toward the door, Eddie and Milton caught me by my shoulders and made me sit down.

"So Kim, you and Jack!" said Eddie with a smile.

"Yeah, took you long enough!" exclaimed Milton.

"Nothing happened you guys. It was an accident," I said and I felt myself blushing hard.

"Kim, that didn't look like an accident to me," said Eddie.

Milton clearly thought I was lying too, because he put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Honey, denial will get you nowhere."

I got up, disgusted, and stalked to the bathroom.

_Why did they have to ruin such a perfect moment with all this "Me and Jack" stuff? Gosh they irritate me so much sometimes, _I thought as I pulled out some workout clothes.

I got dressed and when I walked out of the bathroom, I saw Jack was already sparring with Eddie and Milton was messing around with the robot again.

_Good, _I thought. At least I wouldn't have to put up with them all of practice.

I located Jerry and asked him to spar with me. Rudy walked in with a corndog in his hand and coached us and although I'm sure he picked up on the tension, he didn't say anything so I was glad about that.

After practice I hurried and changes before anybody else and ran out of the dojo, yelling a goodbye to Rudy over my shoulder and walked home in peace, without anyone to bug me about today's events.

As I walked through the empty street, I wondered what would happen to the cool, easy relationship I had with Jack.

_This had better not make us awkward to each other… _I thought with a sigh. Oh how much I hoped for that not to happen.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you are! Super Kick moment Ahaha let's see where this goes, shall we? _Don't own Kickin' It _:( Reviews are welcome and wanted!**


	6. Chapter 6

That night when I got home, I went straight up to take a shower.

I have no clue why, but when I'm in the shower, with hot water pouring down all around me, I can think a lot clearer.

So there I was, mulling over that fact that Jack and I had kissed earlier.

What did it mean for our relationship? Were we still "just friends" or something more?

And what did this mean to Jack? I mean, he didn't spend hours talking to the guys about how hot Donna freaking Tobin for nothing, am I right?

Why, would he choose me over any other girl in the school? Every girl, who practically falls all over herself trying to get a glance in the hallway or get lucky enough to share a smile.

Every girl, that is, except for me. I already had Jack's attention; I didn't have to fight other girls for it. We were best friends, even though I was hoping for more.

I groaned, my head had started hurting from thinking too much and I was starting to feel dizzy from the water temperature, signaling that it was time to get out of the shower.

I pulled on a pair of fleece pajama pants and a thin blue tee shirt and wrapped my hair up in a towel.

I grabbed my iPod to try to get my mind off of the kiss,

"_Just a kiss of your lips in the moonli-"_

I quickly paused it. Nope, don't need that right now.

I scrolled through my music and finally settled on "Be My Escape" by Relient K, that was my favorite song.

"And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity,

and I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key,

And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me,

And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go,

I promise I'm going because

I gotta get outta here

I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake

I gotta get outta here

And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape…" I belted out the lyrics, getting lost in the music.

I grabbed a hairbrush and used it as a mic and I kept singing until I had forgotten all about Jack and the day's events.

I was lost in a world of music.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

When I had finished changing, I noticed that Kim had already left.

_She must be avoiding me…_

"Hey Jack," called Rudy from the doorway of his office. "C'mere for a sec?"

"Sure thing Rudy," I said as I dropped my bag on a bench and walked over to Rudy's office.

Rudy motioned for me to sit on the couch and he pulled a chair in front of me and sat in it backwards.

"So what's up?" I asked uncertainly. With Rudy, you never know what to expect.

"So uh, today I noticed a bit of… _tension_ between you and Kim… Want to tell me what's going on?" he asked, and I could see he was concerned.

I looked to where he sat; _I guess I have to tell him…_

He listened as I recounted the events, starting from the day Kim had come over, that led up to what happened today, not missing a detail.

He let out the occasional chuckle or comment, but was otherwise silent and grown up. So not the typical Rudy.

"And so today, when we got here we were alone and she took my gi from my bag and made me chase her," I said, a blush creeping across my face. "When I tackled her she said that she'd give it back if I kissed her.

"I pulled her up so she was standing and then I leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, nothing too big or anything. Then I guess she took a step back and tripped on the mats we have by the wall and she fell backwards and I fell on top of her," I paused for a moment, embarrassed to tell the last part.

"So, what happened then?" asked Rudy impatiently, like a kid whose dad stopped reading the bedtime story right when it got interesting.

I took a deep breath, "So when she fell, I fell with her… And we may or may not have ended up making out…"

Rudy just sat there for a moment, trying to process what I had told him I guess, completely silent. His expression was unreadable.

Suddenly he smiled wide and burst out, "Well it's about time you two got together!"

I just sat there stupidly, surprised by his reaction.

"I've gotta say though, it took you long enough," he said. "I noticed you two liked each other, but I kept it to myself."

"Well, Rudy, that's just it though," I said with a sigh. "We aren't really, _official_ yet… I don't even know if she likes me or not… That was just an accident…"

"So what does this mean for your friendship?" he asked, suddenly serious again. Well, half-serious anyway.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," I said flatly, looking down at my hands.

"Well, I'll help you," said Rudy as he reached out a hand and put it on my shoulder. "Because I and your Sensei and I think of you like a little brother. That's what we older brothers do."

"I'm going to help you win over Kim," he said with a wink, "if you haven't already."

"Thanks Rudy," I said grinning. "I've always thought of you like an older brother."

I got up to go and I said goodbye and thanked Rudy again. As I opened the door, I noticed that Eddie, Jerry, and Milton had all been crouched down with their heads pressed to the door, listening to our conversation.

They all got up, tripping over one another, trying to cover up the fact that they were spying on me.

"We- we weren't listening!" said Jerry, his voice rising about six octaves. "Really Jerry? Really?" he yelled at himself for letting his voice show what he was lying.

"Yeah, we were just looking for my contact," said Milton patting the ground. "Got it!"

He raised his finger to his eye and put in an imaginary contact.

"Good thing we found it Milton!" said Eddie nervously as he patted Milton on the back.

I raised an eyebrow, "You guys, I know you were listening… It's fine, you're my best friends."

Jerry grinned, "We knew you liked Kim! We knew it!"

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't tell her, okay?" I pleaded.

"Sure thing Jack," said Eddie and Milton said they'd do everything possible to help me out with this.

"Thanks guys," I said over my shoulder as I headed toward the door. "I'm heading home!"

They all waved goodbye and I set out into the darkened streets. I passed Kim's house on the way to mine.

Did she like me as much as I liked her? What if she didn't, and it really was just an accident?

Did that mean that our friendship was doomed to an awkward glance in the hall and the occasional conversation at the dojo?

I shook my head, trying to clear my mind.

_You're over thinking this Jack. Just go with the flow. Things will work out in the end._

I kept repeating that to myself the rest of the way home, hoping that if I said it enough times, that it would be true.

After I showered and put on a 'Wasabi Warriors' tee shirt and boxers, I pulled out my iPod to try to keep my mind off of Kim.

"_I can feel this magic in the air, it must've been the way you kissed me-"_

Nope, that wouldn't help…

Wait, why the hell was that even in there? Oh right, I had loaned my iPod to Kim a few weeks ago; she must've put that in there.

I cursed myself. My mind had wandered to Kim, _again. _

At last I found "Don't Stop Me Now" by Queen and blasted it full volume. Who cared? My mom wasn't home.

"Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time, I feel alive

And the world, I'll turn it inside out yeah; I'm floating around in ecstasy

So don't stop me now

Don't stop me

'cause I'm having a good time, having a good time,

I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky, like a tiger defying the laws of gravity,

I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva!

I'm gonna go, go, go, there's no stopping me!

I'm burning through the sky yeah, two hundred degrees that's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit!

I'm travelling at the speed of light; I wanna make a supersonic man out of you!

Don't stop me now; I'm having such a good time,

I'm having a ball.

Don't stop me now, if you wanna have a good time

Just give me a call

Don't stop me now- 'cause I'm having a good time

Don't stop me now- Yes I'm having a good time

I don't wanna stop at all!" I sang out at the top of my lungs, leaping around my room with my air guitar in hand.

It felt great to just escape the world, if even for just a moment.

For two minutes, I didn't have to think about my feelings, or Kim's, or anything. Just the music.

It felt great.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter :)I sort of think it's too long though... whatever ;) the longer the better, right?  
****And I want to thank hithere10200 for the suggestion of having Rudy ask about what happened!  
Please guys, review! I love seeing you all review and they remind me to update! If anybody has any ideas too, review or PM me!  
I'll stop wasting your time now and just thank you for reading [insert heart here]  
_sadly, don't own Kickin' It :(_  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kim's POV**

The next the day I woke up before my alarm went off.

I groaned, I hadn't slept very well that night. When I had slept however, my dreams were filled with every possible way to be shot down, every single scenario for my and Jack's relationship to be ruined.

I got up, and tried to wipe the morning grogginess away.

I stood up too fast though and my vision was filled with black patches and I felt so dizzy that I fell back onto my bed.

I covered my face with my arm and groaned, thinking about how awkward these next few hours were going to be.

"_Get up Kim," _instructed a little voice in my head. _"Get dressed Kim."_

I did as the voice instructed and I got up, slowly this time, and went brush my teeth and comb out my hair.

I pulled on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a black v-neck tee shirt. I put on the locket my dad gave me, and a green jacket. I laced up my boots and went downstairs for breakfast, picking up a tube of my favorite pineapple lip-gloss on my way out.

I made some toast and spread it with some jam and sat down at the table with a glass of orange juice and my cell phone.

As I skimmed through my twitter feed, I noticed my mom had already come downstairs, dressed in her full-businesswoman clothes.

"Morning honey," she said as she planted a kiss on the top of my head. "What are you doing up so early?"

Before I answered, I glanced at the clock on the wall above the counter.

_6:45?_

I never got out of bed before 8:00, much less if I had slept badly the night before.

I shrugged, looking back to my mom, "No reason."

"Somethin' bothering you hun?" she asked as she poured herself some coffee into a travel-mug.

I smiled at her light southern accent. I had sort of lost mine, only having it show through if I was on either extreme of emotion.

"Nah, I'm fine mom," I lied. Good thing she wasn't as perceptive as Jack, or else she would've noticed I had lied to her.

"Okay dear," she said as she slipped on her heels and grabbed her briefcase. Goodness, she looked so professional…

"I've got a meeting in a bit so I have to take off a bit early if I want to even have a chance at getting there on-time," she said as she squeezed my shoulder and kissed my cheek. "Are you okay alone until Jack comes?"

"_Crap."_

I had forgotten Jack came every morning to walk me to school.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine mom," I said nodding my head. "Be safe, I love you mom."

"You too Kimmy," she said, and she was out the door and driving away within seconds of saying goodbye.

I had time to kill, so I finished my breakfast and switched on the TV, finding that Kung Fu Cop '77 was on. I lost myself in the retro karate movie until the doorbell rang.

I ran to get my bag and when I was about to open the door, a sudden wave of nervousness washed over me.

"_Cool it Kim, he's just walking you to school like always."_

I opened the door to reveal Jack standing on my porch, skateboard in his hand and his backpack slung over one shoulder.

"You ready?" he asked uncertainly.

I nodded as I turned to lock the door, and we started out.

We walked for a few minutes in complete silence. Not our usual, comfortable silence though. This was the awkward, heavy kind of silence that you could cut through with a knife.

"So," we both started at the same time.

"Oh! You go first," we both said in unison.

"No, you!" we said again in unison.

"Feather… Pickle… Chicken-wings!" we yelled, trying to say something without the other.

We both burst out laughing, and for just a moment, I could feel our old relationship forming again.

When we finally stopped laughing and wiped the tears from out eyes, Jack said, "It's okay, you go first."

I took a deep breath, "It's just that I wanted to talk about…"

"Yesterday?" he finished for me.

"Y-yeah…" I said, and I let my voice trail off.

Jack cleared his throat; I could tell that it was just as awkward for him as it was for him.

"Well, uh, sorry Kim… I didn't mean for that to happen…" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, no, no! It's fine Jack!" I blurted out quickly. "I-I kind of liked it…"

Jack looked at me and I could feel my cheeks burning scarlet.

"_Crap, crap, crap! Jack doesn't like me. I knew it. Why the hell did I just say that?!_

"R-really? I mean, it was an accident after all…" he said sheepishly, and I noticed he was blushing too.

"Um, yeah it was-" I was cut off by the sound of thousands of teenagers socializing before class started, and I realized we had arrived at school.

Jack looked up and noticed we had made it to school too, "Well, I'll uh, see you in class then Kim."

I looked down at the tips of my boots awkwardly before I nodded, "See you in science then…"

I watched him walk off to his first period and I sighed loudly, shuffling to my class, waiting, dreading, for science to come along.

_**. . . .**_

_**A few hours later**_

_**. . . .**_

I sat in my usual seat in science, half-listening as Mr. Park explained, in boring detail, some science terms I'll never need in my life.

My eyes kept drifting off toward where Jack was sitting. Every time I looked, I would find he was staring at me and my eyes would shoot back down to my hands.

"-the final grades of your science projects."

I tuned back into the class just in time to hear the last snippet of Mr. Park's sentence.

"I'll call each of you up to receive your rubrics and then you'll sit back down. I will remind you all that I need these back before the end of the period," droned Mr. Park.

He started calling names, and since Jack's last name is Brewer, he and I were third to get our grade.

"Jack Brewer and Kimberly Crawford," called Mr. Park.

I instantly forgot all about the awkward tension between me and Jack and I literally ran up to Mr. Park's desk to get the rubric.

I ran back to where Jack was standing, without turning the paper over until I got there. As I turned the paper over, Jack smiled.

"Creativity: 5/5. Neatness: 10/10. Relevance: 15/15. Accuracy: 10/10. Presentation: 10/10. Overall grade: 50/50, A!" I squealed.

Jack's smile grew wider and I threw my arms around his neck. He picked me up and twirled me around mid-hug, we laughed like we had that morning.

Then we noticed we were still in science, and that everyone was staring. We shuffled back to our seats, both blushing madly.

"_Again? Oh my goodness Kim, calm down. He was just excited over an 'A', that's it."_

I took another look at our rubric and saw that Mr. Park had left Jack a note at the bottom:

_Mr. Brewer,_

_ You and Ms. Crawford make an excellent pair. Great job on the assignment; it was the best in the class. Keep up the good work._

_-Mr. Park_

Wow, best project in the class, huh?

I looked over at Jack and smiled, he looked totally flustered and was blushing so much that even his ears had turned a deep red color.

I giggled, he was just too adorable.

"_That's it. I have to tell him today," _I thought. _"I have to tell Jack how I feel, no matter what."_

* * *

**A/N: Here you are, my wonderful readers! I hope you liked this, even if it didn't have the Kick kiss you all wanted, but I promise, it's coming soon! :) and sorry for the delay, school just started so I really haven't had much time to write lately... So there, chapter 7 :)  
Review PLEASE :D love you all **


	8. Chapter 8

**Kim's POV**

In art, I was sitting on a stool, absentmindedly doodling in my sketchbook. My mind was too full of thoughts about what would hopefully happen later to actually pay attention to what I was drawing.

"_What am I going to tell him? Where even? What do I say, 'Jack, I love you'? No that's too much pressure. What if he doesn't like me back? What if our friendship is ruined?"_

I was so deep in thought and worries and what-ifs that I didn't even realize that my art teacher was studying what I was drawing.

"Kim, who is this?" she asked.

It was then that I looked down at what I was doing.

It was a boy, laughing. His hair flopped perfectly around his face and over his closed eyes. There was a single freckle on each smiling cheek. His lips were upturned in a huge, laughing grin and everything about him screamed familiarity.

It was Jack.

Let me say, I've always had a talent for drawing, among a few other things. But this? I had to do a double take to make sure that I'd actually drawn that.

I blinked a few times, unable to form a coherent sentence to answer my teacher.

"I, uh, um… My friend…" I stuttered, embarrassed that I had actually drawn Jack.

"Well this is amazing Kim!" she said and she started pointing out all of the good things about it and techniques that I'd never even heard of before.

"Would you mind if I put this in the art display window outside in the hall?" she asked.

"Um no, it's fine," I said, blushing at the thought of Jack seeing it.

"Perfect!" she said, clapping her hands together. "Sign it and place it on my desk before you leave okay?"

I nodded as she walked away and carefully tore the page out of my sketchbook and signed my name at the bottom.

My thoughts flickered back to the conversation I'd had with Jack this morning. Or rather, half conversation.

He had wanted to tell me something, but I wondered what.

And what was all that stuff I had said about the kiss we'd shared? Had I actually told him that I liked it? What was wrong with me?

Then I thought about what had happened in science. That hug was like a scene from a movie.

My heart was beating faster.

I looked at the clock.

Fifteen minutes left of school.

Fifteen minutes until I told Jack everything.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Sitting in Language Arts, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I pulled it out a bit to find a text from Kim.

_**Meet me in the park after school? Usual spot.**_

**Ok, why?**

_**I just need to talk to u **_

**K, cya after school**

Suddenly I got a bit nervous.

What did Kim need to talk to me about? The kiss? The awkward conversation on the way to school? The hug I gave her in science?

I thought back to each event and found a reason to everything I did and connected it with my feelings.

As a guy, it felt weird thinking about my feelings like that, really weird.

Ten minutes later, the bell rang and I made my way through the sea of teenagers that is Seaford High.

Passing by the art display, something caught my eye.

At closer inspection, it looked like a drawing of me, laughing.

"Is that… Me?" I whispered to nobody in particular.

I looked at it and it was unmistakably me.

And really good too.

I looked down to where the signature was, _Kim C. _

"_Kim?" _I thought. _"She drew… Me…?"_

It was a little hard to believe that Kim would draw me. I didn't even know Kim _could _draw like that!

My cheeks grew warm; I was about to lay everything out on the table. I was about to confront the girl I've liked ever since I first met her.

* * *

**A/N: Woah sorry guys... I haven't updated in ages... I'm so sorry! Hope you guys liked this chapter :) not much of a chapter, but I just wanted to put _something _up... SO yeah sorry guys, thanks for reading and I might end it with the next chapter, maybe have 10... Not sure but it's about to end!**

**_*Disclaimer! I don't own Kickin' It* _  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Final

**Jack's POV**

As I made my way to the park, my palms grew sweaty and suddenly I just wanted to run and hide.

"_No Jack. You can't back out now," _I thought to myself.

I walked through the entrance gate to the park and I found the path to our secret spot.

It's not really secret, just a spot that Kim and I liked to go to hang out or talk after she found me here after an especially difficult day, but that's another story for another day.

I pushed aside some tree branches to reveal Kim sitting in the center of the beautiful clearing, twirling a single dry leaf between her fingers.

I gathered my courage and walked over to where she was sitting.

She jumped when I reached her, "Oh gosh Jack! You scared the crap out of me!" she screamed, but there was a hint of a smile on her face.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" I asked, suddenly more nervous than ever.

"Um, yeah…" she mumbled, her cheeks growing pink. She was clearly as nervous as I was. Why?

"Well, there's this guy that I'm… _Interested_ in…" she started.

My heart fell.

"_She's here to talk to me about how she likes some other guy… She's going to tell me to back off..." _I thought, letting my eyes drop to my hands.

I was crushed, but I let her continue. She was my best friend, what else was I supposed to do?

"I'm not exactly sure if he feels the same way though… So I'm confused as to what I should do," she said, looking out into the trees.

"Well then why don't you just talk to him," I said, more harshly than I intended.

She flinched a bit, "That's the problem though Jack. If I just go up and ask him, he might say no. And if he says no, then our friendship will be ruined forever. I don't think I'd be able to handle that happening, he's my best friend."

Ouch. I thought I was her best friend.

My feelings got the better of me and I clenched my fist and sucked in a breath, "Any guy is lucky to have you like him Kim. Hell, if he doesn't like you back then screw him he doesn't deserve you. And if you like him so much, stop wasting your time sitting here talking to me and just go tell him already."

I got up and turned to leave, I couldn't take it anymore. This hurt too much.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"_Oh no! He's leaving!" _I thought. _"This isn't going like I planned! What the hell am I even saying?"_

I reached out and grabbed his hand before he could leave; it was the only way to keep him from walking away from this, and ultimately, our friendship.

I had to let him know how I felt, pronto.

"What," he said. I could detect something in his voice, pain maybe? Anger?

"This guy I'm talking about," I gulped, was I really about to do this?

"It's-it's you."

He froze, just stood there.

He didn't say anything for a while and I dropped his hand. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes; he didn't like me after all.

"Kim I-" he paused, still not looking at me.

I was about to cry and I knew it. I needed to get out of there, fast. I wasn't about to let Jack see me cry, over _this._

I stood up and started to walk past him, but he caught me.

"Jack let me go," I whispered, barely audible. I was dangerously close to tears by now.

"No."

"No," he repeated. "Kim, I like you. I might even love you."

Now it was my turn to stand there, speechless.

"I love the way you smile all the time. I love the way you snort if you laugh to hard. I love the way you don't care what anybody thinks about you. I love how your eyes sparkle when you get excited," he said, turning my head so that he could see my face and so I had no choice but to look him in the eye.

"I've loved you since the first day I met you, since I caught your apple in the cafeteria. I just didn't know if you'd feel the same way," he stopped and locked his chocolate brown eyes with my hazel ones.

He reached up to wipe a tear that I wasn't able to control. I hated crying.

"I love you, Kim," he whispered, leaning in so his forehead rested on mine.

"I love you too Jack," I whispered back.

I leaned in, closing the space between us, and kissed him. It was a soft, sweet kiss.

His lips were so warm, so soft.

Even though it only lasted a few moments, it was a million times better than any other kiss could ever be. It held so much emotion for the two of us; it meant that Jack loved me. And I loved him.

I pulled away and smiled.

Jack was finally mine, he finally knew how I felt about him.

* * *

**A/N: Okay kind of rushed ending but I hope you guys liked the final installment of Trying to Figure it Out! I love, love, love all of you for sticking with me and reading til the end :D I can't thank you enough, your reviews, favorites, and follows meant the world to me! Watch out for a possible new Kickin' It fanfic! **

**_*Disclaimer! I don't own Kickin' It!*_  
**

**Love y'all to the moon and back,  
Your author,  
Claudia (aka JasmineLief)**


End file.
